El Chico del Corazón Roto
by MR.Fxncy-Pxnts
Summary: AU — "Marth. ¿Qué pasa con él? Es frío, indiferente e insensible. ¿Siempre? Claro que no. ¿Por qué? Porque cree que su vida es una mierda. ¿Y dónde está ahora? En la varanda del décimo piso. ¿Harás algo al respecto? Claro que sí. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo." Ike x Marth. Referencias a otras parejas. Temas relacionados con depresión, si te incomoda, no leas por favor.
1. Prólogo

_**Holi a la people! :D Aquí Adri, ex Zekife uvu  
>Se preguntarán ¿Qué hace esta irresponsable por estos lugares? Pueeeees la respuesta es fácil. ¡Les traigo un lindo fic Ike x Marth bien pinchi gay! ;D *Aplausos* Lo sé, no se emocionen. Tan solo recuerden que habrán menciones de otras parejas :0 *Abucheos* 3**_

**_Bueno, eso nomas. También quería aclarar que este fic tiene algunos temas no muy fuertes, pero si habrá. Y hablo de cosas como depresión, cortes, etc._**  
><strong><em>Disclamer: Holi, vengo a aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de SSB me pertenecen. Tan solo la historia.<em>**

**_Y eso chavos, a leer!_**

_**DISCLAMER: SSB no me pertenece, tan sólo unos personajes que serán inventados por mí y la trama de la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fue mi culpa<em>**_._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Marth!_

**Si tan sólo no hubiera nacido.**

_—Ellice, hija, no tenemos las velas. ¿Podrías ir a comprarlas?_

_—Claro Mamá._

**Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no estuviera aquí.**

_—¿A donde vas, hermana?_

_—Voy a comprarte el regalo, hermanito. Vuelvo enseguida._

**Ella era la más importante para mí, y por mi culpa, ya no está aquí.**

_—Mamá, Ellice está tardando._

_—Lo sé hijo. T-tan solo se debe demorar por..._

_—¡Lowell, abre la puerta!_

**¿Y qué mejor que me lo recuerde cada vez que cumplo un año más en este mundo de mierda?**

_—¿Señora Lowell?_

_—¿Si?_

_—¿Conoce a Ellice Lowell?_

_—Sí, mi hija... ¿Qué pasó?_

_—¿Podría retirar al niño?_

_—Claro_

**Soy un idiota.**

_—¿Ahora me puede decir que rayos pasa con mi hija?_

_—Necesitamos que venga a reconocer el __cuerpo._

_—...¿Qué?_

_**Enserio no quiero seguir existiendo más.**_

* * *

><p>Estaba guardando los libros en mi casillero, cuando de repente, un golpe azota el casillero al lado del mío.<p>

Henry.

—¡Hey, Marthica! — Dijo fingiendo alegría.

—¿Qué quieres, Henry?— Pregunté de mala gana, rodando los ojos.

—La tarea no estaba bien hecha. Hubieron dos respuestas malas.— Dijo mostrándome la hoja donde aparecía el puntaje.

—Sí, la mía también — Dijo Chase siguiéndole a Henry. Y los otros dos seguidores del "Dios" del Instituto reclamaron lo mismo.

—Pues no pidan milagros.

Indiferencia, para que te quiero.

—Tú tuviste la nota máxima.— Dijo él bruscamente, golpeando el casillero. Que miedo. Me muero.

—¿Y eso qué? Debía hacer algo más realista la tarea de ustedes.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Me llamaste tonto? — Preguntó al parecer indignado.

—Vaya, no pensaba que tu capacidad intelectual sea lo suficiente para lograr entender mi indirecta.

Lowell, la has cagado.

—Estás frito, Marth.

* * *

><p>—Para la próxima, no saldrás vivo. — Me amenazó, largándose de ahí.<p>

Esperé a que se largaran, claro que no se fueron sin antes de darme otro golpe. Y luego, me paré con algo de dificultad. Fui al espejo del baño, y me miré. Ni una lágrima sale ya de mi ojo. ¿Acaso ya soy inmune al dolor?

Me lavé la cara, y también traté de lavarme la boca para que no tuviera sangre. Traté de hacer todo para que ya no se notaran los golpes. Bueno, no traté. Ya era un experto en ello.

Miré mi muñeca. Lo pensé un poco, pero al fin y al cabo, cedí. Trataba de no hacerlo, de veras que quería, pero no podía. Siempre el vaso rebasaba.

Busqué algo con que hacerlo, y pues a Chase se le había caído su navaja. Volví a pensarlo, pero de nada sirvió. Cedí finalmente.

Ahora todas mis charlas con el sicólogo se han ido a la mierda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y eso chavos. El cápitulo ya está hecho. Sólo quiero saber si les intereso y quieren que la siga ¿Vale?<em>**  
><em><strong>Si algo les incomodó, avísenme, así trato de no poner tantas cosas relacionadas con ello.<strong>_

**_Cambio y fuera mis chiquiveivis uvu/ _**


	2. Instituto Smash

Miré la gran entrada del establecimiento mientras cruzaba la calle. Estaba vacía. Miré mi reloj de mano, y supe porque. Llegué 10 minutos antes. Bufé. Recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, junto preguntas y pensamientos. ¿Por qué rayos lo hicieron? A donde quiera que vaya, era un imán de matones. Debían tenerlo más que claro.

Ah no. Pero el Señor y Señora Lowell no pudieron haberlo pensado con todas las veces que me pasa. No, claro que no.

Fruncí el ceño mientras sacaba mi botella de agua. Suspiré, y tomé de ella, mientras que tomaba asiento en una banca. ¿Será que enserio todo cambie?. Bah, a quien engaño. Nunca cambia nada. No sé en que pensaron al mandarme aquí.

**Flashback**

_—Marth..._

_—¡No quiero ir!_

_—Pero hijo, tienes que._

_Otra mañana muy común. Y sí, era normal esos berrinches de niño pequeño por ir al Instituto._

_Al maldito Instituto._

_—Hijo, ya hablamos de esto...— Dijo mamá sentándose en la cama, mientras yo le seguía dando la espalda con el rostro hundido en mi almohada._

_—No hemos hablado de nada.— Respondí yo cortante._

_—Cuando estabas en tus otros colegios, hablamos de...— Hizo una pausa, como si se hubiera percatado de algo._

_Oh no. Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_—¿Qué pasó ahora?— Preguntó papá por mi madre._

_—Nada.— Volví a ser cortante._

_Él me miró obviamente desconfiado. Sabía que mentía, pero rogaba que no le diera importancia._

_Lo cual no sucedió._

_—Marth.— Dijo la mujer, llamando mi atención. —Dime que fue esta vez._

_Me encogí de hombros. Esa siempre era mi respuesta. Y siempre significaba lo mismo. Aunque de un momento a otro, mamá me tomó la muñeca y la examinó._

Mierda.

_—Vamos a tu Instituto. No permitiré que siga sucedien-_

_—¡No papá! — Dije mientras me levantaba. Él me miró estupefacto._

_—¿No qué? ¡Te has cortado de nuevo por culpa de esos idiotas!_

_Trague saliva. La había liado._

_—Mira. N-no soluciona nada. Ya lo has hecho... Seis veces en el año, y siempre dices lo mismo.— Agache la mirada. —Y siempre sigue sucediendo._

_Él me seguía mirando. Luego suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón._

_—Miren...— Empecé a hablar yo. —Ya casi acaba el año. Ya di todos los exámenes finales excepto el de Física. Lo puedo ir a hacer después de que acaben clases.— Traté de convencerles._

_Creo que ya están acostumbrados a que me tome estas cosas tan a la ligera. Creo que mi indiferencia ha llegado a ser tanta que ya ni me importa que me golpeen._

_O que me digan "Marica"._

_O que me hagan hacerles las tareas._

_O que me quiten el dinero que con mucho esfuerzo logro obtener._

_—Hijo..._

_—¿Sí mamá?_

_—Te cambiaremos de colegio— Escuché a ambos decir al mismo tiempo._

**Fin Flashback.**

Ah sí. Eso pensaron.

Terminé de tomar agua, y guardé la botella. Luego, me di cuenta de que ya comenzaba a llegar gente, haciendo que abran la puerta. Me paré, y caminé hacia la entrada de donde sería mi nuevo Instituto, pasando por esta. Avancé por los pasillos, buscando el aula que me correspondía. El lugar era más grande de lo que pensaba, por lo que me di cuenta de que no sabía donde narices estaba.

Bufé algo molesto. ¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan idiota?

—¿Te ayudo en algo, cariño?— Escuché la melodiosa voz de una chica a mis espaldas.

¿Cariño?

—Eh... T-te agradecería mucho si lo hicieras.— Respondí dándome vuelta para verle.

Al darme vuelta, me encontré con una chica de mi misma edad, aparentemente. Rubia, de cabello ondulado y ojos celestes. Tenía algo de maquillaje en su rostro, según podía apreciar. Y sus párpados tenían sombra de color celeste.

Ah, y tenía el uniforme del Instituto.

Ella me sonrió. Y yo, le devolví el gesto. Algo raro de mi parte, pero ella parecía amable.

—¿En qué aula estás?

— Estoy en...— Observé el papel. —En la aula D-34 — Respondí.

—¿Segundo año?— Asentí. —¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también estoy ahí.— Soltó una risita. —Entonces vamos.

Me tomó de la... Muñeca, y me llevó hacia donde suponía era el aula.

Hice una mueca, procurando no soltar ni un quejido.

Llegamos, y suspiré aliviado por el hecho de que me soltó. Rápidamente me cruzé de brazos.

—Aquí es, cielo.— Me dijo sonriente, pasando al salón, seguida por mí. Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de mi mueca.

Era un aula común. Paredes blancas, unas ventanas que dejaban ver la calle. Una pizarra, y unas estanterías con algunos libros. Habían más cosas pero no eran de mi atención. Me senté en el asiento trasero, al lado de la ventana. Ví como la chica de antes se venía a sentar a mi lado. Yo me extrañe, pero no me molesté.

—Soy Peach. ¿Y tú?—

—Marth.

—¿Marth?— Oh no. Aquí vienen las burlas.

Espera ¿Acaso sonrió?

—Lindo nombre— Dijo sonriendo.

Es primera vez que dicen eso sin una gota de sarcasmo.

—¿No te burlarás?— Pregunté sorprendido. Ella me miró de la misma manera.

—¿Por qué me burlaría? He visto nombres más raros que esos. Además, no te llamas "Durazno" En inglés. — Ambos reímos.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y vimos como entraba alguien.

Nos miró, haciendo que sienta esas mariposas en mi estómago. Luego nos sonrió. Que alivio.

—¿Son nuevos?— Preguntó.

Lo observé. Era pelirrojo, con unos mechones blancos en el cabello. Era raro, pero poco importó. Tenía ojos de color verde, y nariz y de nariz respingada. Aparte del uniforme, tenía un pañuelo rojo cubriéndole el cuello, y unos guantes sin dedos.

—Sí. Los dos— Dijo Peach por mí.

—Menos mal, el año pasado eramos pocos.— Dejó su mochila en el puesto delante del nuestro. Luego, se sentó mirándonos. —Soy Fox.

—Yo soy Peach, y él es Marth. Un gusto, corazón — Dijo ella amablemente.

Sonreí tímidamente al de cabellos rojizos, y el hizo lo mismo.

—Un gusto chicos. Ojalá les guste el Instituto Smash.

Conversamos de otras cosas, hasta que llegaron dos más al mismo tiempo. Uno era rubio, y otro castaño, más bajo que el primero. Llegaron conversando, y luego se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

—Hola Fox.— Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. Luego nos miró. —Nuevos ¿No? — Preguntó el de bigote.

—Sí. Ellos son Marth y Peach. — Respondió Fox por nosotros.

—Un placer, chicos, yo soy Mario. Y él es Link.

El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, el cual devolví cortésmente al igual que la única mujer en el salón.

Era de tez blanca, medianamente bronceada. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia la derecha, con la partidura en la izquierda. Lo observé mejor, y me percaté de sus ojos azules. Su nariz respingada y sus orejas puntiagudas, con unos aros en ellas. Sus cejas eran algo marcadas, y sus pestañas largas.  
>Tenía el uniforme obviamente, y un gorro verde hacia atrás, y un tatuaje en la mano. Era de como un... ¿Triángulo? Ah no... Eran como tres triángulos formando uno...<p>

¡Bah! Da lo mismo.

El castaño... Pues no era alto. Era algo rellenito (No, no puedo decir gordo), bajo, con el cabello algo desordenado, y un gracioso bigote. Su nariz era algo grande y redonda. Sus ojos azules y grandes. Y no tenia nada más que llamara mi atención que no fuera la gorra roja con una "M".

—Un placer conocerlo chicos. Es un gusto tener más gente. El año pasado fuimos once personas.— Dijo Link, mientras reía nervioso.

—Lo único bueno fue nuestro profesor, Falcon. Es quien hace la materia de física. Pero la hace algo más... "Divertida" dando ejemplos con carreras de autos y ese tipo de cosas.

Todos reímos, haciendo que me vuelva a sorprender. ¿Desde cuando yo reía? Esto se hacía cada vez más extraño.

Luego volvió a abrirse la puerta, haciendo que todos miremos allí. Llegaron cuatro personas más. Eran dos mujeres y dos hombres.

—¡SAMUS!— Gritó Link corriendo hasta ella, y abrazándola. Ella hizo una mueca

—Suéltame intento de Légolas— Ese apodo nos hizo reír a todos. Luego, él se separó y rió nerviosamente. —¿Por qué no eres más educados y saludas a los nuevos?— Dijo señalando a una chica castaña*, un chico pelirrojo y otro con el pelo azul.

—Eh... Claro...— Carraspeó. —Hola... um... Un gusto chicos. Soy Link.— Se presentó.

—Hola.— Dijeron todos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo.

—Soy Roy...— Dijo el de pelo rojizo.

No era tan alto, mas bien, era algo más bajo que yo. Tenía ojos celestes, y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. En su frente, tenía una especie de... ¿Bandana*? Creo que sí.

—Yo soy Falco...—

Falco era de cabellos azulados, peinados hacia arriba, y la punta de su cabello era de color rojo. Sus ojos eran azules, y su piel era blanca.

—Y yo soy Zelda— Se presentó la chica.

Ella era castaña. De ojos azules y tez blanca. Sus facciones faciales eran delicadas, y su nariz respingada.

Y así fueron llegando todos, llenando así el salón y comenzando a hacer más ruido en la sala. Todo bien, hasta que llegaron... Ellos. Fue un silencio instantáneo.

—¿Por qué se callan?— Preguntó uno de ellos. Su mirada era intimidante. Mas bien, ÉL era intimidante. Su nariz era tosca, y sus cabellos eran rojizos. Su piel morena hacia destacar más su cabello. Y esa sonrisa socarrona... Agh. Maldita sea. Me recordó al idiota de Henry.

Claro que Henry no parecía medir dos metros y tener el ancho de una puerta.

Y el que lo acompañaba tan solo rió. Él también era pelirrojo. Pero su piel era blanca, y sus ojos rojos. Era algo más bajo que el otro, pero se veía mpás ancho que él.

Ya decía yo que todo iba bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holi a la pipol! :'D (?). Aquí Adri uvu_**

**_Y pos nada, perdón por la demorilla. Al menos ya lo subí. No fue tan largo, pero este era sólo para explica más o menos el curso. Y si se preguntan porque no están los otros del Brawl, pos porque... Acá en Chile son cuatro años de "Media" como se le dice acá. Y entonces, si lo vemos en SSB..._**

**_-SSB64_**  
><strong><em>-SSBM<em>**  
><strong><em>-SSBB<em>**  
><strong><em>-SSB4<em>**

**_El que entendió, entendió (?). Y pos eso chavos, yo me voy :'D_**

**_Chau! -3-_**


End file.
